Love Like This
by Just.Another.Cullen.Girl.15
Summary: This story is about how Edward&Bella, Alice&Jasper, Emmett&Rosalie, Esme&Carlise and Angela&Eric met, how they got together and there happiest moments,It'll travel through time with the characters showing there first kiss and there first "I Love you" R


_**Bella & Edward: **_

_**Suggestion: ( **_Read this story while listenong to love like thie by Natasha bedingfeild and Sean kingston. I put my ipod on shuffle and this song came up and that's how this story was created_**.)**_

_(Flashback)_

The smooth and gentleness of his touch made me smile, he was so gentle with me. I was his fragile Bella. "I love you Bella, I want you to be mine forever" Edward whispered into my ear as he gently grasped my hand and smiled.

"And I want to be yours forever." I said as I turned to kiss his grinning lips. HE then got up and reached into his pocket, I gave him a questioning look and he grinned. " Isabella Marie Swan, your the best thing that has ever happened to me, and If I could of had the choice then to be a human or a vampire knowing what was going to happen now with you and I, I would have chose vampire hands down no questions asked. I'll never regret loving you. I can it isn't even possible for me. YOu are my life now. Bella..." He said positioning himself on one knee on the ground infront of our bed and grabbing my hand gently, he kissed it and said " I want you more than anyone or anything in this world, Will you Isabella Marie Swan, marry me?" he said opening the little black case that emerged from his pocket.

I stared at him in awe. " YES!!!! I will Marry you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen !" I screamed as he slid the delicate and stunningly beautiiful ring on my finger. He smiled and let out a breath, which shocked me. " What!?!" I asked confused. " I was nervous, love." He said then he kissed me on the lips.

I loved him more than words could ever say, more than anyone or anything could ever imagine. The passion I feel for him and the love inside me is deeper than the depths of the ocean. He is my life, my world, my love.

" I love you Bella." He said then kissed me once more.

_(End of flashback.)_

* * *

_"_Alice, I got to pee. " I cried out as she began doing my makeup. " Oh silly Bella, couldn't you have done this before I put you in you in your wedding dress. " she said rolling her golden eyes at me. " No cause I ddin't have to go then, but I do now and you're going to help me so I don't ruin this " I said pointing the the elegant dress that cocooned my frail body. She smiled. "Okay come on " Alice said as she helped me up from the chair and lead me to the toiliet. the I lifted up my skirt and handed it to her. "Thank you Alice " I said once she had the fabric in her hands. She smilaed and said " No problem." I for sure thoguht I was going to have to call esme in her for her to let me go to the bathroom but she was very willing... this time.

When she lead me back to the chair and sat down, I got the butterflies. " Whoa, I am so nervous but a gooooooood nervous. " I said with a smile as I stared at the large mirror that I sat infront of. I noticed that Alcie was smiling to. " What!?!" I said. " Bella within the next 2 hours your going to be Bella Cullen and your going to be my SISTER !" She screamed as she danced with joy. I laughed. Then she got back to work focusing on only my head. She moved around me so fast and she was grabbing this and that and putting this in my hair then using that you scuplt it how she wanted it. It was crazy. When my hair was done she finished up my make-up. She grabbed all these bare minerals eye shadows and foundations and placed them on the counter. She opened up all of them. The colors ranged from blacks, to blues, to greens, to pinks, purples, oranges, yellows, reds, browns, whites, tans every color you could thin of she had in a eyeshadow.

" Okay Bella, this is the fun part. Pick a color. " She said. I leaned forward and scanned all the colors, there must have been over five hundred colors. I ended up chossing this very light and smooth green color. She smiled " Good choice I was hoping you'd pick that one. " she said. opening another drawer with all these make up brushes. She picked up a very soft eyebrush and dipped it into the shadow. She spread it carefully upon my eyelid and smiled. " Oh Bella this color looks amazing with your eyes." I smiled. I was so happy.

"Done " Alice announced five minutes later. " Stand up, Stand up, I want you to have the full view... Oh hold on shoes shoes, oh and jewelery. This way." Alice said taking my hand and leading me to one of her 3 closets. This one is the Accessory one I think. She pushed open the two fogged glass doors and we entered the world of color and fashion. It was a normal girls heaven. The closet seemed neverending. On one side the was purses, purses, purses and one the other side there were shoes shoes shoes and then straight ahead the wall was all jewelry. When you got back to the wall of jewelry the walls extended out further in a "T" shape. On the side of the wall were purses there were more the same with the shoes. then the wall with the jewelry extended in both directions as well it was amazing. I immediatly, almost instintively went to the section that held the white gold. I looked back at Alice, whom was smiling and said" I've trained you well." I smiled.

I decided on a peice that was shaped like an icicle. It had three diamonds allined in a row, and on the end of the necklace it formed a point. It was beautiful and simple. Alice gave me a wink as she chose her own necklace, it was a bronze choker the was twisted in a intricate braid that matched the belt like thing that was on her bridesmaid dress which was a sleek dark green, with the braided bronze belt. It was very chic and it kinda flowed at the bottom. I was proud of myself for picking it out, Alice and Rosalie both liked it alot. So did Angela, Jessica didn't really say much about it, when does she ever.

"Cute necklace "I said to Alice with a smile, she smiled back, "Back at you ." She said the said " TIME for SHOES!" I laughed I was actually getting excited. I moved to the wall the was filled with shoes every color you can imagine and I pickecd out a very cute pair of silver shes that were simple and elegant-ish and had diamonds encrusted in them. She smiled once more as if more than proud of me. " Here Bella, pick out my shoes. " She said. I took one look at her then one look at the wall and found the perfect pair. They were bronze-ish and they had this thing on the front of the that was filled with the bronze beads. They were really cute and meshed well with the dress. " BELLA THEY ARE PERFECT !!!" she screamed. " I seriously couldn't find a good pair and then bam you found them just like that." She shrieked out with happiness.

Go me! I thought. When we finished and exited the closet we wereback in her enormous bathroom where, Rose, Angela, Jessica and Esme were all in awaiting for us to join them. Aliuce had called Jasper and told him to run to the store and get the shoes she had on and the necklace she had on for all the girls. He instantly obeyed but getting everyones shoe sizes and ran out to the mall. He was back within 20 minutes. Alice was finishing up her make up. She decided to do a two layer eye shadow where she had green and bronze both. She looked amazing. Rose filed up beside us and smiled." You guys look stunning, but ha, I am still the hottest." She giggled and put on extra mascara. She too looked gorgeous in the strapless green dress. The green of the dress contrasted with her pale skin bringing the color of the dress out even more.

I turned around from the mirror and saw Angela strapping on her last shoe. She looked amazing her hair was down and it flowed down her back in large ringlets. She had the frint pulled back but she left her bangs down. I had never seen her with her hair like that before , she had her glasses off and Alice was doing her make-up. I smiled this was so amazing.

* * *

"Girls, It's time " Carlisle said as he entered the room. He was wearing a dark green suit that matched the girls dresses and it had a bronze tie. He looked fantastic. " Oh Bella, You look marvelous darling. " He said as he walked over to me and hugged me. "Thank you Carlisle, as do you." I said hugging back. He pulled away then smiled and walked over to Esme. She kissed him delicately and then looked back at me with a smile. Awww they were so cute.

Next came Emmett, who as soon as he entered the room he said " Holy crap, is that really Bella Swan, No freaking way, You're totally hot" He said then he looked at Rose and said " I mean umm... your beautiful but not as hot as my Rose." he said then walked over to Rosalie, veryone giggled as she rooled her eyes at him.

" I bet Jasper is the next to..." I didn't even get to finish my sentence because Jasper walked right in the room and said " to come in the room. Bella, You look stunning. My wife is so amazing . " He said as he gave me a hug then walked over to Alice. She smiled. " How did you know what I was saying Jasper?" I asked confused. He rolled his eyes playfully and said " Because, I could here you ." He said sounding as human as possible. Oh that's right I forgot.

Then came My dad. " Dad ! " I said running to him and pulling him into a hug. He smiled and said " Excuse me pretty lady but I am looking for my daughter. She looks alot like you but she would never be caught dead in heels and a dress." It made me laugh, He was rigth I wouldn't be but I loved Edward so much and I would do anything to make him happy and he wan't a normal wedding where the woman wears the dress so I smiled and agreed.

The next to come in the door was still surprising to me, it was Mike Newton, I told Edward to ask him to be a groomsmen so he and Jessica could be together, and he was a little resiliant at first but he agreed. So here came Mike Newton, " Bella wow you look beautiful, That Cullen is one lucky ba---" He began but he looked at Jessica and smiled. " Guy" He said then walked over to Jessica, who was glaring at him. Then she suddenly cheered up when he reacehd her and kissed her cheek.

Then I was happy once more when Eric walked through the door. He smiled at Angela first then looked at me with wide eyes " B-B-Bella is that you?" He said walking closer to me, he hugged me and he smeeled really good. " Youu smell good Eric. " I said and I hugged him back. " Thanks , you look nice." He said " Aww thanks, You too. Now go get your girl." I said pushing him towards Angela, His eyes got even wider and his smile was from ear to ear when he actually looked at ANgela. When he smiled at her he only saw her for a second but he really looked at her. " Holy Cow, You look FINE! " He said as he ran over to Angela and picked her up in a hug. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

" You guys Ready?" I asked looking at the beautiful couples. " Yes" "Yea" Mmmmhmmm" "Totally" " Yup" "Definitely" "Yeah" " Ready" " Let's Go" " More read than ever" " Yeah" Said everyone. The first to descend the starirs was Alice and Jasper, they were to graceful. Then Emmett and Rosalie , the Carlisle and Esme, Then Angela and Eric, Then Mike and Jessica. When It was my turn Charlie said " Come on Bells, your up to bat." He said holding out his arm for me to take. I smiled and took it. We began to descend the stairs, to a room filled with all the people I loved and loved me. I smiled today couldn't get any better.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey Guys, _

_Please read and review. This chapter was a little long but thanks for hanging in. I want to tell you that this story will go in chapters Like Edward&Bella, Jasper&Alice, Rosalie& Emmett, CArlisle Esme and so on and so forth. It will be talking about there happiest moments and it'll eventually go back in time to when they were younger. and how they met. I hope you enjoy this, If and when i get at least 5-10 reviews, Hopefully more I love reviews they make me happy, I will work on The Alice& Jasper Chapter. I shall be posting pics of the dresses and the shoes and the suits on my profile. ... I forgot to keep the pictures of the necklaces but i'll look for them again. Thanks for reading . Please review :0)_

_**Thanks**_,  
_J.A.C.G.15_


End file.
